Cmara's POTC: Curse of the Chaos Emerald
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Carly's always dreamed of meeting pirates... little knowing that the meeting with result in her kidnapping! Now Naruto must seek help from the pirate, Knuckles Echidna...little does he know that Knuckles has his own agenda...
1. Chapter 1

(Time for a 'POTC' parody

(Time for a 'POTC' parody!)

It was foggy… as though it was meant to keep things hidden. There was a large ship out in the ocean, riding along like any other. There was an 8-year-old girl out on front of the ship. She had shoulder-length ginger-brown hair, brown eyes with hints of green, and wore a light-blue tank top with purple shorts, pink sandals, a blue headband, and a silver necklace chain with a panda bear charm on it. She went by the name Carly Foster, and she was singing a certain little tune to keep from getting bored to death.

"_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we flinch and sack. Drink up- _AH!" Carly gasped as she turned around to see a fat man with glasses, a white shirt, green pants and brown hair. His name is Peter Griffin.

"Quiet, missy." Peter warned, "Cursed pirates sail these seas. You don't want to bring them on us, do you?"

"Mr. Griffin, that'll do." A hedgehog said as he walked up to the two. He looked almost like Shadow the Hedgehog, except he had darker skin and eyes and wore sunglasses with a black jacket that had red flames on the sleeves. This is Evil Shadow. (A.N: Let me know if I got the description right and I owe credit to whoever owns Evil Shadow.)

"She was just singing about pirates." Peter explained, "It'd be bad luck to be singing about pirates with us in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." Evil Shadow rolled his eyes. "On your way now."

"Aye, Evil Shadow." Peter nodded to Evil Shadow as he walked off. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too." Peter muttered to himself, "Even a miniature one." Peter pulled out his leather drink-bottle of Beer that he carries around his neck and took a swig.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate." Carly said.

"Think again, Miss Foster." Evil Shadow replied to her as he walked next to her and looked out to sea. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it, that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves… a short drop and a sudden stop."

Carly turned to Peter as he showed her, raising his neck tie up, held his head limp and tongue sticking out. Carly gasped a bit from it.

"Evil Shadow." A tall imaginary friend with a blue '1' on his chest, two eyestalks (left one bent), a long arm with a blue/white/red wristband, and a short left stubbed arm said. His name is Wilt. "I appreciate your favor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my adopted daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Wilt." Evil Shadow bowed as he walked off.

"Actually, I find it fascinating, Daddy." Carly said.

"Yes." Wilt sighed. "That's what concerns me." He walked off as well.

Carly turned back to observe the sea again, until she spotted an upside-down umbrella along in it. She slightly wondered where it came from. Then she spotted an even bigger object… a BOY! He was on top of broken driftwood as it passed by the ship. Carly gasped, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Carly alerted the crewmembers.

Everyone rushed to where Carly pointed. Evil Shadow then shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." As they were able to save the boy and bring him aboard, Evil Shadow checked on him. "He's still breathing." He reassured everyone.

"Holy crap…" Peter gasped as he looked out to sea. Carly turned as the rest of the crew as they saw the terrible sight before them. A ship destroyed and burned up.

"Good Gods, what happened here?!" Wilt gasped.

"It's likely the powder magazine." Evil Shadow suggested. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Everyone observed many parts as they pasted by. "A lot of good it did them."

"Everyone's thinking it." Peter said, "I'm just saying it… _pirates…"_

"Heh." Wilt chuckled, "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

Carly walked over to the boy that was just rescued. He had blonde spiky hair, closed blue eyes, wore a white shirt with some sort of strange red symbol and gray shorts. "Rouse the captain immediately." Evil Shadow ordered a crewmember. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Evil Shadow picked up the boy with difficulty and placed him on a bed.

"Carly." Wilt turned to his daughter. "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Carly nodded and quickly followed Evil Shadow.

Some search boats were sent to check out the ship for any traces of survivors… there were none…

Carly watched the boy, and reached out to stroke his hair… but then he woke up! He grabbed a hold of Carly's hand as if ready to attack and stared at her. Carly jumped a little, startled, but then said, "It's okay now. My name's Carly Foster, sometimes called Cmara or Carly for short."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, but call me Naruto." Naruto said his name as he let go of her hand and his face became soft.

"I'm watching over you, Naruto." Carly said kindly. Naruto nodded as he leaned back and fell back asleep, probably from exhaustion. Carly smiled, but then spotted something on the necklace around Naruto's neck. She reached over and looked at it. It was some sort of gold coin with a picture of a skull upon it. _"You're a pirate," _she thought out loud.

"Has he said anything?" Evil Shadow snuck up upon her.

Carly gasped as she hid the necklace behind her back. Remembering what Evil Shadow said that he'd do with pirates, Carly made up a lie. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's all I've found out."

Evil Shadow nodded as he walked off. Carly walked up to the front of the ship again and looked at the gold coin in her hands. As she looked up, she saw a terrible ship that was completely black with skeletal and elaborate markings and pattern, but what startled her the most… is the flag at its mast…

_A Jolly Roger_…


	2. Chapter 2

(Another 'POTC' chapter

(Another 'POTC' chapter.)

Carly jumped up from her bed with a small yelp. She realized it was only just a dream back when she first met Naruto. It had been now eight years, and now she is 15 and Naruto is 12. She and Naruto now lived in a town known as Parody City. She rubbed her eyes, put on her glasses and got out of bed, heading over to her drawer. She opens it and lifted the bottom of the drawer… there lied the necklace with the skull coin. She stared at it for a few seconds before putting it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, before someone knocked on her door.

"Carly?" Wilt's voice is heard from the other side. Carly yelped, quickly tucking the coin into her nightgown and placed on her robe. "Are you okay? Are you decent?" Wilt asked.

"Ye-Yes, Daddy!" Carly answered quickly.

The door opens and her father, Governor Wilt walked in, with two girls named Lucy (A.N: from 'Elfen Lied') and Erinbubble92, Erin for short. Erin was a close friend of Carly's and Lucy was her long-time adopted sister.

"You're still in bed at this hour?" smiled Wilt. One of the maids opened the curtains, making Carly blink at the sudden burst of light. "It's a lovely day." Outside was the view of Parody City. "And I also have a gift for you as well." Wilt added as he lifted the cover off a box that was brought in by another maid.

"Wow… it's so beautiful." Carly said as she took out a sleeveless red dress with a matching red rose hairclip from the box.

"It is, isn't it?" Erin agreed as she got a good look as well.

"Yes, ever so pretty." Lucy smiled happily, proud for her little sister.

"So what's the occasion?" Carly asked her father.

"Does a father need an occasion to bring a gift for his daughter?" Wilt chuckled. "Go ahead. You should try it on." Carly stepped behind some blinds as Lucy and Erin helped her get the dress on. "Actually, I was hoping you'd wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Carly asked.

"Captain Evil Shadow's promotion ceremony." Wilt explained.

Carly stuck her head out from the blinds. "You've got to be kidding!"

"_Commodore _Evil Shadow, as he's about to become." Wilt said. "A fine gentlemen, don't you girls agree?" Lucy and Erin both pulled tightly on the strings on a corset that Carly is now wearing, causing her to loose some of her air-capacity. "He's taken a liking to you, you know."

"Ah!" Carly gasped, as the corset got really tighter. She had always been half thin, so it didn't help to have a corset tightening on her upper abdomen. (A.N: Make one comment about me being chubby/fat, I _**SWEAR **_I will HURT you!)

"Carly?" Wilt asked, "How's it coming?"

"It's pretty hard to explain it." Carly gasped with strain in her voice.

"I've been told it's the latest fashion in Parody City."

"Well, ladies in Parody City must've been taught not how to breathe!" Carly half-shouted.

Governor Wilt chuckled softly before focusing his attention on Mr. Herriman, the butler in the doorway.

"Master Wilt." Mr. H walked in. "You have a visitor."

Naruto stood on the first floor near the entranceway of the mansion that Carly lived in. he had also grown up quite a lot in the last eight years. He stood slightly taller and he now wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt with orange pants and blue sandals. He was now a blacksmith who made swords and many other weapons for the Royal Cartoon Army. He held a long box as he waited patiently for the governor. He looked at a candle post on a wall and touched it a bit, admiring its craftsman ship… until a piece broke off in his hand! He looked around quickly, nervously thinking of what to do now! As he heard Wilt coming down, he smirked deviously and quickly stuffed the piece into an umbrella stand.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Wilt greeted Naruto. "It's good to see you again."

"Good morning, sir." Naruto greeted. "I have what you've ordered." Naruto lifted off the box cover to reveal a beautifully made sword in its sheath. Naruto bowed as he picked it up with his two hands and handed it to Governor Wilt.

"The blade is folded steel." Naruto explained with a hint of pride in his voice. "That's three gold filigree laid into the handle." Wilt pulled out the sword and observed it. "If I may?"

Wilt nodded. He flipped the sword around and held out the blade as Naruto took it. "Perfectly balanced, and tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Naruto said as he held 2 fingers underneath the sword, right up to the hilt. Naruto then threw it up in the air and it spun perfectly as it came back down, Naruto catching it with great skill. Then, he held it out to Wilt again.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Wilt admired. "Commodore ES is going to be very pleased with this." Wilt said as he returned the sword back into the scabbard. "Do pass my compliments on to your sensei."

"And I shall, believe it." Naruto saluted as he returned the sword back into its box. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." The two were interrupted by footsteps as Carly walked down the stairs in her dress with Lucy and Erin. Naruto stood up stunned…

"Carly, you look fabulous." Wilt said.

"Naruto-san." Carly gasped as she saw him. "It's so good to see you again!" she then walked to the bottom step and stood next to her father.

"Miss Foster." Said Naruto, regaining his composure and bowed like a gentleman.

"I've had a dream about you last night." Carly replied.

"Carly, that isn't lady-like!" Wilt sighed.

"About the day we've met, remember?" Carly ignored Wilt and turned to Naruto.

"How could I forget that, Miss Foster?" Naruto said happily.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Carly or Cmara?" the ginger-haired girl smirked.

"At least once more… Miss Foster, as always." Naruto said.

"You see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." Wilt said to Carly, "Now, we really must go."

"Good day, Mr. Uzumaki." Carly scoffed as she, Lucy, Erin and Wilt climb inside a carriage.

"Good day!" Naruto said quickly as they left. _"Cmara-chan…"_

(…)

Meanwhile, out at sea, there was a small ship. On top of the ship's mast stood an 18-year-old humanoid echidna. He had dark-violet eyes, red fur, a tan muzzle, white gloves with spikes on them, and a white marking of a crescent moon on his chest. He wore long black boots with golden locks, a brown vest underneath a short-sleeved black jacket that was unzipped, a brown belt with a silver buckle in the shape of an Emerald, a black neck-collar, and a brown Indiana Jones hat that covered his eyes almost. At his side in his belt were a long sword and a blaster. He went by the name of… _Knuckles the Echidna._ (A.N: It was my best idea for Knuckles' Jack Sparrow outfit. I hope you like.)

Knuckles looked down as he noticed the ship he was on was sinking. Knuckles grabbed a rope and slid down and began to bail. As he came closer to a town, he looked up to see three skeletons hanging by a rope above them. Next to the skeletons was a sign that read, _'Pirates, ye be warned'. _Knuckles took off his hat and held it against his chest, holding his head down.

As he came closer to the town, everyone saw him and kept staring, for his ship had completely sunken but it kept moving with the current. Knuckles still stood at the crows' nest. As soon as he was close enough to the docks, he stepped off and walked off…

"Hey, you! Hold it!" Knuckles turned at the voice, seeing a man named Jon Arbuckle with his cat and dog, Garfield and Odie. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jon explained. The four of them turned to the now completely sunken ship.

"Ship? What do you mean, ship? I see no ship." Knuckles smirked with a laugh.

"And I shall need to know your name." Jon continued.

"What do you say to three shillings…" Knuckles then reached into his pocket and placed some coins in Jon's hand as he added, "And we forget about the name?"

Garfield and Odie stared up to Jon and raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to Parody City, Mr. Smith." Jon said as he walked off with Garfield and Odie. Knuckles turned in the opposite direction… smirking as he shook a little bag of money he had secretly snatched from Jon.

"And they call _me _the gullible one." Knuckles chuckled as he continued walking off.

(…)

Many of the Cartoon soldiers stood in two groups as music played and the newly appointed Commodore, Evil Shadow walked forward. Carly, Lucy, Erin and Wilt stood on a small stage in front of the direction Evil Shadow was walking. As the sun shone down hard on Carly, she breathed heavily as she fanned herself with her fan. Evil Shadow accepted the sword given to him by Wilt and handled it a bit. Carly did her best to loosen the corset around her waist, but no good.

(…)

Knuckles strode down some docks, but tow guards blocked him. They were both monster, one was round, had green skin and one large eyeball and two little horns. The other was taller and had blue fur with purple patches. They are Mike and Sulley. "This dock is off limits to civilians." Sulley said.

"I'm really sorry." Knuckles said. "I assure you guys, I didn't know about it. But I'll inform you both if I happen to meet one." Knuckles tried to walk off, but Mike and Sulley blocked his way. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, now is there?"

"Huh?" Sulley and Mike asked confused, looking at each other.

"What I mean is, why would two guys like you be here? Didn't you receive an invitation?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, someone needs to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Sulley said.

"I'm sure it's a fine goal." Knuckles replied. "But somehow, it seems to me that a ship like that one…" the echidna pointed out to a ship off at sea. "…makes this one here a little bit, shall we say, superfluous?"

"Hey, the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters and that's true enough." Mike agreed. "But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for its speed."

"I have heard of one." Knuckles said, "It's happens to be _very_ fast. Almost as fast as an old friend of mine, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's known as… _the Chaos Emerald…"_

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Mike laughed at him. "There's no way that a REAL ship as fast that can match the _Interceptor."_

"Actually, Mike, _Chaos Emerald _is a real ship." Sulley rebottled.

"No… no it isn't." Mike smirked.

"Yes it is, I've seen it once." Sulley said.

"Wait, you've seen it?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have!"

"You're saying that you've seen a ship with green sails that's crewed by the cruel and captained by a bloke so evil that Hades himself spat him back out?" Mike asked, annoyed.

"No…" Sulley sighed.

"Told you so…" Mike sniffed.

'_Finally…' _Knuckles thought in relief, thinking the whole thing was over now.

"But I have seen a ship with green sails!" Sulley began again. Knuckles only fell over anime-style as a large speech bubble with a sweat drop inside appeared over the echidna's head.

"Oh!" Mike waved his hands. "No ship that's not crewed by the cruel and captained by a bloke so evil Hades spat him back out could possibly have green sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Chaos Emerald. _Is that what you're saying?"

During that time, Knuckles smirked and quietly slipped away towards the ship as the two guards still talked.

"…No." Sulley said.

"Like I've said, there's no _REAL _ship that can match the _Interceptor." _Mike said as he turned back… only to find that Knuckles wasn't there anymore. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Mike and Sulley turned around and saw Knuckles holding the steering wheel of the _Inceptor _and he waved at the two.

"Hey, hey!" Sulley ran up to Knuckles and pointed his gun at the echidna. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mike pointed his gun at Knuckles also.

"I apologize." Knuckles sighed, stroking the wheel smoothly. "It is a rather pretty little boat… wait, I mean ship!"

"What's your name then?" Sulley asked angrily.

"Smith… or Smithy, if you'd like that." Knuckles thought up.

"And just what is your purpose in Parody City, Mr. 'Smith', if that's even your real name." Mike asked.

"And no lies either!" Sulley added.

"Alright, fine. I confess." Knuckles said. He then answered in a fast pace tone. "It-is-my-intention-to-commandeer-one-of-these-ships, pick-up-a-crew-in-Toonia, raid, pillage, plunder, and-otherwise-pilfer-my-weasily-black-guts-out." He then wiped his forehead slightly. "_Gees and that only took 10 seconds_…"

"Hey, I said no lies!" Sulley snapped.

"Sulley, I think he's telling the truth." Mike said.

"But if he was telling the truth, he would've told us by now." Sulley argued.

"_Unless _he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you that." Knuckles said.

"_Will you stop confusing us??" _the two guards yelled.

(…)

Back at the ceremony, Carly stood alone from the party. Evil Shadow walked up to her and requested, "May I have a moment, Miss Foster?" Carly nodded as they walked out to a ledge near the ocean. Carly was still having trouble breathing in her corset, so she was breathing rather heavily. "You look lovely, Cmara." Evil Shadow complimented as he tilted his sunglasses.

"Thanks." Carly gasped, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry if this seems a little forward." Evil Shadow said as he looked away. "But I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I haven't yet achieved… a marriage to a fine young woman." Carly looked back at Evil Shadow, surprised. "And you have become a fine young woman, Cmara."

"I-I can't br-breathe!" Carly said literally as she bent over.

"Yes. I know, I'm a bit nervous as well." Evil Shadow nodded. Carly fainted, collapsed and fell over the ledge into the ocean.

"… And then, they've made me their chief." Knuckles was saying, finishing a story he had been telling Mike and Sulley back at the docks. Then, Knuckles noticed a splash to his left and the three of them turned to look in that direction.

As Evil Shadow turned around, he saw that Carly wasn't there anymore. "Cmara?" he asked. Then, he noticed the waves that Carly made when she fell in the water. _**"CMARA!!" **_Evil Shadow shouted as he took off his jacket, about to jump in.

"The rocks!" Pleakly stopped his commodore. "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!" soon, everyone rushed down to the port.

"Will one of you be saving her?" Knuckles asked Mike.

"I can't even swim!" Mike said, embarrassed. Knuckles turned to Sulley, who shook his head 'no'.

"Pride of the King Simba's Navy you both are." Knuckles said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare loose these!" Knuckles ordered as he handed his hat, jacket and belt with the sword and blaster to the two of them. Knuckles got on the railing of the _Interceptor _and dived off into the water.

As Carly is sinking, her necklace slipped out and the gold coin sort of gave off… a vibration throughout the sea…

"What the heck was that?" Sulley asked. Mike just shrugged. Suddenly, the wind changed as it began blowing a flag one direction… then it blew the other way…

Knuckles dove deeper into the water as he spotted Carly on the bottom of the ocean. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. He took a deep breath, but was suddenly pulled down again by the weight between them. Knuckles quickly ripped off Carly's dress since it was the weight pulling them down. With a slight boost of speed, he carried her back to the docks. Not paying attention to the sudden change in weather as it quickly got cloudy… Mike and Sulley helped Knuckles pull Carly onto the dock.

"She isn't breathing!" Mike panicked.

"Move, you idiots!" Knuckles ordered as he pushed him out of the way. He took a rigged knife and sliced open Carly's corset. Immediately, Carly breathed in and coughed up a lot of water. Knuckles tossed the corset to Sulley as he stared blankly.

"I would never have thought of that." Sulley said, amazed.

"Clearly, none of you have been to Madagascar's island." Knuckles sighed. Then, he noticed the golden medallion around Carly's neck. He held it up and stared at it. "How did you get that?"

Evil Shadow and his troops ran to the dock and drew their swords, pointing them at Knuckles. Evil Shadow had his sword right under Knuckles' chin. "On your feet." Evil Shadow ordered.

"Carly!" Wilt gasped as he, Lucy and Erin made their way to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carly answered, still breathing heavily.

Wilt then noticed Sulley holding Carly's corset. Sulley quickly tossed it aside and pointed at Knuckles.

"Shoot him." Wilt commanded.

"Daddy!" Carly shouted.

"What?"

"Commodore." Carly turned to Evil Shadow. "Do you really intend on killing my rescuer?"

Evil Shadow said nothing but nodded as his troops lowered their weapons. Knuckles held his hands together as he nodded appreciatively to Carly. Evil Shadow returned his sword back to his scabbard as he held out his hand. "I do believe that things are in order." Knuckles hesitated, but held out his hand as well. Evil Shadow grabbed his right arm and sees that Knuckles a brand that is the letter 'P'. "Had a little brush with the North Metroville Trading Company, did we… _Pirate?" _

"Hey, not fair!" Knuckles groaned.

"Hang him, boys." Evil Shadow ordered. "Keep your guns on him, Pete and fetch some irons." Evil Shadow then noticed a tattoo that showed Knuckles with a 'G' with an oval shape around it. "Well, well… Knuckles Echidna, isn't it?"

"_CAPTAIN _Knuckles Echidna to you, momma's boy." Knuckles answered back.

"Well, I don't see your ship, 'captain'." Evil Shadow sneered.

"Let's just say we're in the market, as it were." Knuckles laughed.

"He said he came to commandeer one." Sulley said.

"Told you he was speaking the truth!" Mike said. "These are his, sir." Mike held out Knuckles' stuff that the echidna had handed him.

Evil Shadow picked up the blaster and had a look see. "Has only one shot. No additional shot or powder." Evil Shadow decided to ridicule Knuckles a bit as he picked up Knuckles' compass. He opened it and saw it spin wildly. "A compass that can't point north." Evil Shadow smirked at Knuckles and pulled out Knuckles' sword. "And I half expect it's made of wood." Evil Shadow slid the sword back in. "You have got to be by far the most worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you HAVE heard about me." Knuckles smirked.

Evil Shadow then grabbed Knuckles by his arms and dragged him off.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Carly pleaded as she followed them. Evil Shadow handed Knuckles to Pete as Pete began to put iron handcuffs on him. "Pirate or not, this echidna just saved my life!" Carly protested.

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness." Evil Shadow explained.

"Always depends on your point of view, doesn't it?" Knuckles muttered, joining the conversation.

"Indeed." Evil Shadow said.

When Pete finished putting on the cuffs, Knuckles quickly threw his cuffs around Carly's neck and held her like a hostage.

"No! No, don't shoot!" Evil Shadow exclaimed.

"_I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later…" _Knuckles whispered into Carly's ear. He turned to Evil Shadow, "Commodore ES, my belongings, please. And don't forget my hat." He smirked. Evil Shadow didn't move. "Hello, Commodore!" Knuckles pulled a little tighter around Carly's neck. Evil Shadow had no choice and took Knuckles' belongings. _"It is Carly or Cmara, isn't it?"_ Knuckles whispered into Carly's ear.

"That's Miss Foster to you!" Carly hissed.

"Miss Foster, if you'd be so kind." Knuckles said calmly. "Come on now, kid. We don't have all day." Evil Shadow handed Knuckles' things to Carly. Knuckles took out his blaster and spun Carly around, with his blaster pointed at her head. "Now if you'll be so kind." Carly gave a slight scared look as she quickly put Knuckles' items upon his person. As she placed on his belt which held his sword, Knuckles said, "Easy on the goods, darling…"

"Just be lucky this isn't an M-rated story, you despicable rodent!" Carly growled.

"Sticks and stones, love. Plus, I may be a pirate but not the one who has dirty thoughts if that's what you're thinking." Knuckles replied, "I saved your life and you saved mine. We're square." Knuckles spun Carly around again and kept his blaster at her head. "Gentlemen, milady," Knuckles added into her ear. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught… CAPTAIN… KNUCKLES… ECHIDNA!!"

Knuckles pushed Carly into the arm of her father as he bolted out of there. He grabbed a hold of rope nearby and kicked a contraption that had the rope in place and soon, he was pulled high into the air. The other end of the rope came down and a cannon was strapped to it! It crashed into the dock and several people fell into the water. Knuckles got on top of the pulley system and then, it started spinning. _**"WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **_he screamed.

"Now will you shoot him?" Wilt asked as he clutched Carly close.

"Open fire!" Evil Shadow shouted.

"HEY!" Knuckles yelped as the troops below pulled out their guns/blasters and fired, missing him everytime. Knuckles landed onto another wooden post as he threw his cuffs over a rope and slid down it to the town. He then ran off as fast as he could, avoiding blaster bolts sailed through the air at him.

The troops ran into the town, searching for and tracing for Knuckles. As Knuckles ran away, the troops follows as Knuckles dove behind a pile of filed sack potatoes for cover.

Knuckles then slipped into a blacksmith shop and saw a fat kid with a red coat, blue hat and brown sleeping in a chair. He was holding a bottle of chocolate milk. Knuckles tiptoed quietly to him and gave a quick tap to see if he'll wake up. Nothing. As Knuckles turned around, he quickly turned back and shouted; "WHOA!" still nothing.

Knuckles quickly got to work to remove the stubborn cuffs. He grabbed a hammer and began to whack at the chains. Still nothing and Knuckles angrily began to chew on the chains, despite it hurt his teeth. He then noticed the gears that are operated by a donkey named Donkey. Knuckles picked up an iron hook and heated it over a fire until it turned a scarlet red and… well, you know where it heads next.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Donkey screamed as he began moving. Knuckles threw his cuffs on one of the gears and as it met with another, it finally broke!

"Yes! Freedom at last!" Knuckles cried out, but stopped as he noticed the door opening…


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened… and in stepped Naruto.

"Man, I'm tired." He yawned. Naruto then saw Donkey still running around his post and runs over to calm him down. "Weird…" Naruto muttered. Then he turns to see the fat kid still sleeping in his chair. "Right where I left you." Naruto smirked. Naruto then turns around and sees his hammer on the anvil. "But not where I left you." Naruto wondered. Naruto noticed a hat and reaches for it…just as a sword suddenly fell flat upon as Naruto quickly recoiled.

There stood Knuckles holding his sword. "One finger on that hat and I'll have to cut your whole thing off, mate."

"You…you're the one they're after!" Naruto gasped and growled angrily, "The pirate!"

"You seem oddly familiar," Knuckles thought out loud, "Didn't I threaten you once?"

"I make a good point of avoiding familiarity with pirates…" Naruto answered angrily, his eyes turning into slits.

"Uh-huh…" Knuckles nodded, "Well then, that's a shame to place a black mark on your record, Ninja Boy. So if you'll just pardon me…" Knuckles turned and is about to leave when Naruto gets his own sword and holds it in front of Knuckles' path. "Did you think it was wise to cross blades with a pirate, buddy?"

"You've threatened Miss Foster!" Naruto said angrily.

"Just a little bit, you can't deny me my fun!" Knuckles said. Knuckles then made a cut at Naruto, but he quickly parried. "Wow…for once, you know what you're doing." Knuckles admired. "I'll give you credit for that. Nice form too. But tell me one thing, how's your footwork? If I step here…" Knuckles made a couple steps to the right and Naruto follows his pattern. "Very good. Now I step again..." Knuckles walked to the left and Naruto follows. "TTFN… Ta, ta for now." Knuckles sheathes his sword and makes a quick dash to the door, because Naruto had dumbly let Knuckles in front of him and is now closer to the door…that is until Naruto threw his sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit and catching Knuckles' jacket. The sword was stuck a few inches from his face, but he remained unfazed. Knuckles groaned as he pulled his jacket loose and tried to pull out the sword but is unsuccessful. "Okay I admit, that was a neat trick…except once again you are still between me and my way out. And the best part? You no longer have a weapon." Knuckles pulled out his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto glanced to his right and swipe a sword with a heated tip from his fireplace. At which, Donkey shrieked in terror and tries to hide.

Naruto and Knuckles threw blow after blow at each other, but each parrying every attack each other sent. Naruto blew at Knuckles a few times with his sword, but Knuckles dodged each swipe with back flips, and then used his speed to try to gather up all the nearby dust into a compact tornado to use to distract Naruto.

Knuckles looked to his right and saw a rope supporting coal weighing a couple of tons. He then cut the rope to try to slingshot himself out of the building, but Naruto calmly catches the two-ton item with one hand with incredible ninja strength and threw it aside.

It was then that Knuckles used the chains on the handcuffs he still had on and caught it on Naruto's blade and got rid of it. But Naruto slipped away and is able to pull out another sword he had on the wall. After dodging a few more swipes from Naruto's sword, Knuckles then made a slash at Naruto, who quickly blocks. Knuckles got a good look around the area and saw a LOT of swords and blasters. "What the hell? Who makes all these babies?"

"That would be me!" Naruto answered as he tried to attack Knuckles again, but the echidna ducked. "And I practice with them… three hours a day! And that includes the blasters as well!"

Slash and block. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Knuckles snickered. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already have one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet…" his smirk quickly dropped, "Are you a 'fruit' by any chance?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!!!" they continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways underneath them. Naruto hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Knuckles' left wrist and throws it up so that it stuck in the beam above; in return Knuckles hit a loose board which hits Naruto in the jaw and off the cart. Knuckles lifted himself into the air and hooked his feet around the beam as he struggled to get the knife out of the wood and falls back onto the cart just as Naruto climbed back on. Naruto is thrown into a wall and then leaps upward into the rafters and cuts free a heavy net of barrels which sends Knuckles up into the rafters as well. Naruto got another sword as they continued to fight, jumping from beam to beam. Knuckles lost his balance and Naruto held his sword, pointing his blaster at Knuckles, smirking. Knuckles smirked with him as he quickly jumped down and Naruto jumps along with him. Knuckles then quickly blinded Naruto with sand, takes out his gun and pointed it at Naruto while Naruto protects his eyes.

"You _cheated…" _Naruto hissed.

"Well, I am a pirate."

Then, they hear men trying to break the door down. Knuckles spotted a back door and as he tried to move there, Naruto blocked his way.

"Move away…now!" he ordered the teenage ninja.

"No." Naruto said simply.

"Please move?" begged Knuckles, getting desperate. Naruto blinked. It was the first time a pirate ever said 'please' to him.

"No!" Naruto repeated firmly. "I'm not stepping aside and letting you escape, they will get you!"

Knuckles frowned as he cocked his gun. "This shot wasn't meant for you…"

"Then go ahead." Naruto stood his ground. Knuckles stared puzzled, "What, you're not gonna beg for me to spare you?" he asked dully, still pointing.

"I'm willing to sacrifice slight injury, so why are you waiting?" Naruto asked as suddenly, in Knuckles' POV, a ghost of a young 8-year-old girl appeared over Naruto and smiled, _"Please, Daddy."_ before disappearing.

"…" Knuckles didn't move and only had a plain expression, which was making Naruto puzzled, "You gonna fire or something, you know they'll break in here soon."

"…_H…Hazuki…?"_

"Who?"

Knuckles didn't answer as he seemed to be staring into thin air…he then snapped out of it as he felt a light tap behind his head, turned and saw the same fat kid awake, holding his chocolate milk bottle.

"Don't you have anything to do, kiddo?" Knuckles asked dully.

"Hey! You will respect my authority!" the kid snapped.

"As if-ow!" Knuckles got a hard bonk on the head again with the kid's bottle as he yelled, "Get your ass in jail!" he bonked him in the leg as Knuckles grasped it. "What the hell, you little-!" one more bonk on the head was all that was needed as Knuckles then passed out. The kid smirked as he poured left over milk onto the echidna's head.

"Now I remember why I hired you in the first place, Cartman." Naruto smirked at the kid, known as Eric Cartman.

"Sweet." Cartman grinned.

"There he is!" Pleakly said as he and the others broke down the door. "Over here!"

Evil Shadow walked in as well and all the troops had their guns pointed at the unconscious Knuckles with a still unconscious look on his face. "Excellent work, young Eric." Evil Shadow said to Cartman, "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"No problem, Mr. ES, all this scary fighting was warping my fragile little mind." Cartman said in a somewhat innocent toddler tone he always used. Naruto rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Well…" Evil Shadow as he looked at Knuckles. "I trust you will always remember this as the day Captain Knuckles Echidna _almost _escaped. Take him away."

As they did, Naruto frowned in somewhat concern as he thought, _'Why didn't he fire me in the first place? It's what all pirates will do right? And Hazuki… who is this Hazuki? What was he talking about? Did he lose someone…?' _ Naruto sighed and returned to work, the unanswered questions still running through his mind… the questions only one person could answer… and he knew who.


End file.
